1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cross-braces for connection to a pair of parallel joists or beams, and to structural assemblies comprising joists or beams interconnected by cross-braces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional building construction, floor joists are often provided with braces connecting the joists to resist lateral bending of the joists. Also, it is well known to form such braces as cross-braces, connected between the joists with the brace members extending at an inclination to opposed side faces of the joists.
It is also well known to construct joists as I-beams, comprising an assembly of a pair of chords interconnected by a web member having opposite longitudinal edge portions connected to opposed sides of the chords.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,612, issued Aug. 14, 1990 to John W. R. Taylor et al., there is disclosed a cross-brace comprising elongate brace members assembled to form an X-shaped array, with vertical reinforcement members extending between outer ends of the brace members, as described in greater detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.